In the medical field, an X-ray radiography device refers to a device in which a predetermined amount of X-rays are transmitted to a desired body part and an X-ray sensor provides an image by using electrical signals generated by receiving the transmitted X-ray. The X-rays transmitted through the body part generate different electrical signals according to a damping ratio of the X-rays at each point of the body part being captured, and an image is implemented by using such electrical signals and position information.
In the field of dentistry, an X-ray computed tomography (CT) radiography device refers to a device that provides a three dimensional image including tomography information thereof by rotating relative to a major target among body parts of a patient such as teeth, a temporomandibular joint or the entire head and reconfiguring radiographs obtained at various angles.
In a conventional CT radiography device for dental clinics, an X-ray generator is provided on a first side of a rotation arm, the rotation arm is provided to rotate on a rotation axis which is perpendicular to the ground according to a direction of a longitudinal axis of a patient, and an X-ray sensor is installed to face the X-ray generator. The patient is positioned between the X-ray generator and the X-ray sensor and the rotation arm rotates on the rotation axis, and multiple radiographs are obtained by rotating the X-ray generator and the X-ray sensor near a dental arch at a certain height. Generally, the X-ray sensor rotates on a rotation axis with a turning radius that is relatively close to the rotation axis, and the X-ray generator rotates with a turning radius that is relatively far away from the rotation axis. Thus, a wider space than the actual size of the device is required to install the device since the maximum turning radius within the entire rotating section should be considered.
In addition, a conventional CT radiography device for dental clinics includes a rotation arm, in which an X-ray generator and an X-ray sensor are connected to both ends of the rotation arm, respectively, and the rotation arm is connected to a column which is stood perpendicular to the ground, through a supporting part of the rotation arm. The supporting part of the rotation arm not only holds the weight of the X-ray generator, the X-ray sensor, and the rotation arm, but also a driving part that drives the rotation arm. Therefore, much effort is required when designing and manufacturing of the supporting part of the rotation arm. Further, additional effort and cost are required on designing when manufacturing the column and a base support thereof since a center of gravity of the rotation arm is located outside of the column.